Ghost
by SleeplessCrayon
Summary: What happens when the ghost of a girl orochimaru killed in an exsperiment comes back for revenge on him? Please read and Review!


Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Naruto But I Do Own Misa Kusochi.

Sasuke has been getting restless and I fear he may turn on me but what can I do?

I've given him a team. I've given him a whore what more can I do?

"It doesn't matter." a very tired orochimaru murmured.

"What doesn't matter Orochimaru-sama?" asked kabuto.

Kabuto what a stupid boy is so loyal to me and I just will through him away when the time comes.

* * *

A smirk was shown apon the snake mans pale lifeless face, but what right do I have calling his face lifeless when mine is the very meaning?

"I am dead after all" I whispered and silent laugh escaped my lips.

"Nothing kabuto return to your room to-nights work is done for you" orochimaru said making his way past the man to one of his so called creations.

They've all been turned into of one those poor people.

Never again though as tonight his debts will be payed.

"For no one can live forever" I said smiling.

It's a very eerie night a perfect night for a death.

The lightning just stroke a tree and wood shot right through me breaking the window to orochimarus lab.

Another strike hit as all the lights went out.

I laughed into the night loud enough so orochimaru could hear me.

He looked out the window not being able to see me because of the darkness of the new moon.

I stepped closer making no sound.

I walked through the wall inside the building to see orochimaru study a creation of his that just so happened to be an old teacher of mine.

"Perfect" I mouthed.

A smile came across my lips as I began to sing.

_There once was a little girl stolen away from home._

orochimaru turned to where I was and saw nothing turning back thinking it was his imagination.

_Blinded by dark that turned into a faint glow._

He turned around again this time more to his left just staring.

_kept in a tank like a little fish._

I could hear his heart beat louder but I just kept walking.

_A monster he created but something was a miss._

I walked closer to him smirking now.

_when death came that wondrous day she was granted one wish._

I grabbed the sword and raised it high.

_To kill the man that cause the girl to look like this!_

The lightning flashed and I knew he saw me as he gasped.

He saw my grim black hair wet with rain. My thin pale face scaled and a sickening green tint it held. He saw my arms one bruised and pale the other brown and fury. He saw the rag I wore as a dress. Most of all he saw the crazy look in my eyes and the deadly in-saneness of my stomach wrenching smile.

"_oh dear creator what a long time it has been since we last met do you remember me?_" I asked turning my head to the side like a young innocent girl.

He looked scared and about to shit his pants as if he has not already.

"_I am little misa who you stole from my home._" I took the sword and cut his chest.

he let a scream out in pain but no one came to his aid.

"_I had a sister and loving parents who called me mimi_" I took the sword up again.

_slash_

I cut his eye as he screamed.

"_I was only 13 but had a true love _" I said bringing the sword to my lips and licking off the blood.

I herd people banging on the doors but I wasn't worried because no one could get in until he's dead.

"_I never got to have sex with him or anyone because of you._" I said my smiling turning into a frown.

I cut his lips four times and blood dripped and gushed down his face my smile slowly returning.

"_and you turned me into a monster just look at my arm!_" I screamed cutting of his right arm.

I picked up his limp arm off the ground and smiled as I slapped him across the face with his own hand.

"_You killed me and I turned into a ghost forested to walk this earth and watch as life goes on without me._" I grimaced.

I cut off his other arm and slowly cut off his legs too.

"_Until I could get my revenge_" I smiled as I picked up his deformed body and bit down on his throat. as his blood slowly made its way down my throught then I lifted my mouth away from his neck I smiled.

I grabbed the sword and stabbed him in the heart.

"Your debt is paid you life is gone you live never more" I said smiling.

I walked back through the wall.

* * *

"And that's how orochimaru was killed not by sasuke like he said" I smiled at hinata she was a nice girl.

"I'm so sorry your life was ended so short mimi" Hinata said smiling sadly.

It surprises me she's not scared of my I mean I just told her I kill one of the most powerful men to ever live. Then again I guess that's whats different and wonderful about her.

"you know i'm glad your my friend hinata" I said smiling.

"I'm glad your my friend too." She smiled.

"well you need to go tell the hokage about this stuff I'll see you later though." I said smiling and getting up.

"Bye" she said leaving.

* * *

Misa Watched over everyone she ever knew and the people she came to know until there deaths and then one day she met the one and they passed on together.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
